1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to microelectronic capacitor structures and methods of fabricating the same. More particularly, the invention relates to enhanced performance microelectronic capacitor structures and methods for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capacitors find many uses within microelectronic circuits. For example, capacitors may be used as charge storage devices within digital semiconductor memory circuits. Alternatively, capacitors may be used as signal processing devices within analog semiconductor circuits, or they may also be used as decoupling devices within ceramic substrate circuits. Capacitors within microelectronic circuits may also comprise any of several form factors. Common form factors include stacked container capacitors, crown shaped capacitors and planar capacitors.
A particularly simple capacitor structure is a parallel plate capacitor. Parallel plate capacitors may be constructed with parallel plates that are either horizontal or vertical with respect to a surface of a substrate. Vertical parallel plate capacitors have an advantage over horizontal parallel plate capacitors insofar as processing for vertical parallel plate capacitors is often simpler. However, horizontal parallel plate capacitors often have a superior capacitance density and a higher quality factor (i.e., a ratio of energy stored to energy dissipated) in comparison with vertical parallel plate capacitors.
Various capacitor structures are disclosed in the art. Non-limiting examples include: (1) Kendall et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,885 (a capacitor that uses a directionally specifically etched semiconductor substrate as a plate layer); (2) Marty et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,640 (a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor within an integrated circuit); (3) Perng et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,452 (a vertical sidewall capacitor used in a DRAM cell); (4) Tu et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,366 (a vertical capacitor used in a DRAM cell); and (5) Kim et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,885,544 (a capacitor intended for use within a circuit board).
Microelectronic structure dimensions are certain to continue to decrease. As a result thereof, a need exists for forming microelectronic capacitor structures with enhanced performance, including an enhanced capacitance density and an enhanced quality factor, at decreased capacitor dimensions.